


Work Interrupted

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viral storms into Rossiu's office and demands that Rossiu has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TTGL kink meme at Livejournal.

Viral’s sex life was not satisfying lately. Simon had left, and he was one of the few remaining old school Gunman pilots, so people naturally were in awe of him. Being stunningly good-looking did not help matters – everyone was just throwing themselves at his feet, begging him to have his wicked Beastman way with them. And the problem was, while Viral didn’t mind having his way with people, once in a while he wanted somebody to have their way with him. And the choice of candidates was very small – all the remaining members of Team Gurren were either married, or unattractive, or, as in the case of Leeron, downright creepy. Viral didn’t feel like approaching someone younger about it. So, after careful consideration, Viral understood that only one option remained, so he pocketed a tube of lube and went to see the only probable candidate.

‘Rossiu, we need to talk,’ announced Viral, as he strode into Rossiu’s office. Rossiu’s two bespectacled flunkies looked at Viral with utmost disdain, obviously thinking that Viral should address their boss as ‘Rossiu-sama’. Viral smirked at them with effortless superiority and added: ‘We need to talk alone, it is a confidential matter.’ Rossiu frowned, but asked the two to leave, and Viral locked the door behind them. ‘So, what is happening, Viral? I’m very busy, you know,’ Rossiu said. ‘I want you to fuck me,’ answered Viral. He enjoyed the shocked look on Rossiu’s face that slowly morphed into an absolutely scandalised expression. ‘Hissy fit in 3...2...1...’ thought Viral, and he was not wrong. ‘How can even say that! I’m busy with organising the life of this city, and you come here with such a crude proposition! That is the most inappropriate of all the shameless things...’ Rossiu spluttered. Viral had to smirk again – Rossiu sure had many objections, but not even one of those went along the lines of ‘I don’t do men’ or ‘I’m not attracted to you.’

‘I want you to fuck me, Rossiu,’ Viral repeated and added: ‘I won’t leave until you do.’ Rossiu’s initial shock seemed to have worn off because he said in a much calmer voice: ‘Look, Viral, this is really not the right time for silly jokes. I was in the middle of...’ He couldn’t finish because Viral fished the lube out of his pocket and set it on the desk right in front of Rossiu, who looked at it as a rabbit would look on a snake. Viral decided to bring out the heavy artillery – dirty talk. If that did not convince Rossiu that no jokes were taking place, nothing would. Viral said: ‘It’s been such a long time since anyone fucked me... My arse is going to be so tight, Rossiu. It’s going to feel so good to push your big cock right in it.’ Rossiu was visibly starting to sweat, obviously he was not impervious to Viral’s charm. But Viral had to hand it to the man – he still seemed to be able to voice a coherent protest. Rossiu said: ‘That... That’s a very flattering offer, but I-I’m really busy today, and I can’t...’ Viral interrupted the helpless stuttering with a meaningful cough, and when Rossiu looked up at him, Viral slowly undid his uniform top to reveal his toned, smooth chest.

Rossiu blushed, but could not help him take his eyes off of that sight. ‘I got you now,’ thought Viral, as he slowly slid his palm over the revealed skin. It was time for the killer phrase, and Viral did not hesitate to use it, adding breathlessness for extra effect: ‘I want to feel you deep inside me, Rossiu!’ For all his resolve, Rossiu was not made of steel, these words hit his libido like a ton of bricks, and he could only groan: ‘Yes!’ In the next moment he had an armful of half-naked Viral, who proceeded to give him hard, almost bruising kisses, and undid Rossiu’s uniform with such speed and eagerness that Rossiu was surprised it did not tear to pieces. Soon they were chest to naked chest, and Rossiu’s hands were trembling with desire when he touched the thin, scarred body of the Beastman. He stroke the warm skin and played with Viral’s nipples, which made Viral groan. Viral didn’t waste time either – he managed to wriggle his hand between their bodies and rubbed Rossiu’s already hard cock through his uniform trousers.

After a particularly hard squeeze to his cock Rossiu groaned and pushed Viral away. He got up from the chair and started undoing his trousers, nodding to Viral to do the same. Soon they were fully naked and Rossiu could admire Viral’s body – all wiry muscles and blond hair, and a gorgeous cock that was already hard and leaking. Rossiu was in a very similar state himself, so he did not think about what is polite and proper, but grabbed Viral’s arse and pulled him closer for a kiss. Their heights were perfectly compatible, so that they cocks practically mashed into each other, making both of them groan. They were kissing passionately, but Rossiu felt he could not take it any longer. He broke the kiss and ordered Viral to bend over the desk, and Viral promptly obeyed. Rossiu had to bite his lip not to moan at the sight of Viral all submissive, with his arse in the air waiting to be penetrated... ‘Get a move on already!’ Viral growled, obviously getting impatient. Rossiu could not help but grin – submissive was perhaps not the best word to describe Viral.

Rossiu came closer and caressed the firm globes of Viral’s arse, giving them a squeeze and parting them to see the dark pucker of Viral’s asshole. It really did look tight, and Rossiu felt his cock twitch and leak. ‘Do something,’ impatiently urged Viral. Well, Rossiu really did not want to wait any longer, so he grabbed the lube and squeezed some on his fingers and on Viral’s arse. Viral hissed at the cold lube, but he had no time to complain properly because Rossiu immediately began stretching him. Rossiu suppressed a groan at the feeling of Viral’s tight, hot body around his fingers. Rossiu could not wait to plunge his cock into that arse, but he still had to prepare it properly first, or Viral just might beat him up afterwards. Rossiu added a second finger and scissored them, at which Viral gave a small moan, and probably to cover that ordered: ‘Rossiu, do it already!’ Rossiu hesitated – he was not sure whether the stretching had been sufficient, but an impatient growl and wriggle that Viral gave helped him make up his mind. He pulled out his fingers, squirted some more lube right into Viral’s slightly stretched arsehole, at which Viral hissed: ‘It’s cold, you bastard!’, smeared some of the stuff on his cock, his hands trembling with the effort of holding back. Finally Rossiu lined up his cockhead with the inviting little hole of Viral’s arse, and gave a push. 

A minute resistance, and then the muscles gave way, and Rossiu slid halfway in before Viral’s arse muscles clamped down around his cock, and he could not move. Viral gave a little groan, and Rossiu bent down to whisper in Viral’s ear: ‘Just relax, Viral, let me in!’ Viral growled in reply: ‘I’m trying, damnit!’ Rossiu tried to take deep calming breaths to take his mind off the urgent need to move, but breathing did not help much – the air was full of Viral’s distinctive scent... Just when Rossiu thought he could not take it anymore, the tight grip of Viral’s arse on his cock relaxed, and Viral impatiently ordered Rossiu to move. Rossiu could not help but groan when he fully sank into that hot arse. ‘Oh, Viral,’ he whispered, and the last thing he thought before he lost himself in the process of fucking was that it was a rather stupid thing to say...

But then Rossiu stopped thinking, and the only thing that still existed for him was that hot, slippery channel, into which he was driving his cock. He was drilling deeper and deeper into Viral’s body, each forceful push made them both moan, and soon Rossiu felt he would not be able to keep it up any longer. He reached around Viral’s body to grasp his cock, and Viral’s arse clenched when Rossiu gave the cock a squeeze. Rossiu felt he was close, and each movement of their hot bodies, each Viral’s moan and gasp brought him closer to completion. Rossiu could almost taste his impending orgasm, and lost all remains of control he still had. He pounded Viral’s willing arse, erratically squeezed Viral’s hot cock, and babbled: ‘Oh, Viral! Oh, you’re so hot! Your arse! It’s so tight! Oh, I’m gonna cum! Are you gonna cum for me, baby?’ At that moment he felt Viral’s cock spasm in his hand and hot spurts of semen flow over his fingers. But, sexy though that was, Rossiu could not fully experience the beauty of Viral’s orgasm because the Beastman’s arse convulsed again, and Rossiu himself came with a moan that was quite close to a scream. He felt his seed flow into Viral’s clenching arse and thought it was the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. 

He collapsed on Viral’s back, pressing the Beastman into the desk’s surface, and could not move, until Viral growled: ‘Get off, you’re crushing me!’ Rossiu slightly blushed and apologised, he carefully pulled out Viral’s arse and flopped on his chair. After the deed was done, Rossiu felt slightly embarrassed at his own forcefulness, and also at the fact that he was watching his semen dribble out of Viral’s arse and finding that sight extremely hot. He also felt absolutely drained, and perfectly relaxed, and he could only manage to say: ‘Well, that was...’ He did not know how exactly to put his thoughts that seemed to be floating in his head. ‘Yeah, that was,’ agreed Viral, stretching and wincing when his muscles protested. Viral made a face as he felt a drop of semen slide down his thigh, and he looked around for something to wipe himself with. ‘Oh, here!’ Rossiu handed him a handkerchief he extracted from the crumpled pile of his uniform. 

Rossiu wordlessly watched Viral wipe off the sperm, and felt embarrassed all over again – the sex had been good, great, actually, but at one moment Rossiu absolutely lost his control, and there was nothing Rossiu hated more than not being in control. He know he was saying something during the process, but he could not even remember what it was. He decided that sitting in his office naked would not help his embarrassment, so he started to get dressed, and Viral also collected items of his clothing that somehow happened to be strewn all over the office. Soon both were fully clothed again, and only the smell of sex in the air and their dishevelled hair suggested what they had been doing. ‘It was very nice, thank you!’ said Rossiu, and winced – the sentence came out kind of dumb, but he felt that he had to say something. ‘Yes, well, I’m just that good,’ winked Viral at him, and sauntered to the door. Rossiu thought that Viral, too, was much more relaxed now. What was that phrase about the cat who got the cream, Rossiu wondered. ‘Oh, and next time don’t you dare calling me baby!’ Viral added before exiting and leaving Rossiu to collapse in acute embarrassment. 

The End


End file.
